cbwtemparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Infernum
:"I thought you said you weren't afraid of anything, even death. So, what gives?" :"I'm not scared of death, see. I just don't want the inconvenience of it at the moment." :― Infernum to Mata Nui Infernum is one of the Great Beings in the Matoran Universe. History Infernum, like the rest of the known Great Beings, more or less transcends any recorded histories. He has a profound desire to create new life though he isn't all that good at doing so. His area of expertise was the alteration of extraterrestrial lifeforms. Infernum has made comparatively few creations compared to his more adept peers. His primary creation was a maximum-security prison, named after himself. Though it was the Order of Mata Nui who built it, it was in fact Infernum who planted the idea and blueprints in one of the Order's engineers. Infernum has made one other notable "creation": the Fiend. More will be described about them in their page. Since Infernum has failed to successfully create new life, the other Beings have entrusted him with a more gruesome, but no less important, task. While the the other Great Beings worked to fill the Universe with diverse lifeforms, Infernum would be there to "clean up", as he puts it. Infernum regulates the deaths of the Beings' creations as well as the disposal of any failed creations. For this reason, Infernum has been referred to as "the god of the dead". Infernum has not removed the Baterra or the Zyglak, just to name a few among others, as they were created prior to the gaining of his powers over death. Spoiler ahead. Highlight the text to read. As Infernum's life continued, he soon noticed his power beginning to wane. The other Great Beings don't have an explanation for why one of their brethren is suddenly weakening. Apparently, governing over death wasn't a walk in the park. As such, Infernum needed to find a replacement before he lost all his power. In an attempt to find ideas, Infernum grafted part of his consciousness to his Prison so he could wander around Spherus Magna. Doing so would permanently force him to remain on the planet but he didn't care much anymore. After all, he didn't have long to live. One day, he was approached by a wandering Toa of Light. This Toa said he had a solution to everything. Infernum should just hold a contest, a deathmatch, to see who should replace him. Infernum met the Toa with great fury, vowing to never kill again. The Toa of Light was crafty. He explained that if you put a Fiend in there, giving one of your failed creations a chance of a lifetime would atone for your mistakes, wouldn't it? And so it began. The rest of Infernum's story continues in Madness: Genesis. Equipment *'Gunstaff': Infernum's only true piece of equipment, but it's a doozy. This beastly weapon has two modes. One, as a rather long quarterstaff. Two, it's much deadlier form, the gunstaff can be separated at a moment's notice into four pistols, called firelocks. Each firelock is chained to another. A firelock is a pistol capable of rapid fire, and rapid reloading, but with only a clip size of eight bullets. Infernum fights with these four guns by whirling the chains around, using the chains to pull the triggers of the firelocks in midair. He then can reload the guns with deft jerks of the chain, effectively keeping up a punishing rain of fire, all from very unpredictable angles. Infernum uses the gunstaff only when he wants a little bit of fun. After all, he is a Great Being. He just needs to look at you to kill you. Known Creations *The Prison, Infernum *The Fiends *The Golden Armor (along with Heremus' assistance) *The Future Chronicles *The Nameless Team Known Moveset *'Gunstaff Seperation:' Infernum separates his famed gunstaff into its four firelocks. Enemy, be warned. You won't last more than a few seconds after Infernum deigns to use his firelocks. *'Fiendish Chains: '''Infernum ignites the chains of his gunstaff while it is in its quarterstaff form. This creates a long, flaming rod. Deadly at close quarters. *'Deadlock: Infernum causes chains to erupt from the ground, instantly trapping either a single or a group of targets. Like the chains on his gunstaff, he can also ignite these chains with shadowy flames, making them even more powerful. *'Disappearing Act: '''Infernum takes off his top hat. He then, somehow, gets sucked into that hat. The hat will then vanish, teleporting Infernum wherever he needs to go. Being a Great Being, Infernum can teleport wherever he wishes. *'Immolate: 'A move Infernum often uses when he is either to busy or lazy to fight. He simply looks at a single target, and he will be instantly enveloped in an inferno. Stats Personality Infernum's personality is what one would expect from his outward appearance. Devious and shifty are just a few words that come to the forefront. And one would not be wrong. Infernum is an eternal fountain of snide remarks and sarcasm, and he is greatly adept at twisting the truth to meet his own ends. Spoiler ahead. Highlight the text to read, if you wish. During the initial decades of rule on Spherus Magna, Infernum was just like any other Great Being; fresh-minded, eager to bring life. Unfortunately, Infernum lacked the power over creation his peers had. As time passed, Infernum grew more and more desperate. His one and only attempt at life, the Fiend, marked a time when he knew no morals. He had devoted himself to his task and he ruthlessly pursued it without second thought. At this stage in his life, Infernum could be described as both relentless and emotionless, more than anything else. After being assigned the grisly task of managing death itself following his failed experiments, Infernum... just simply stopped. After some time helping others find their final peace, he realized truly how much suffering he had caused. How many had he killed? Thousands? Tens of thousands? Though he knows he will never be able to, he tries to atone for his mistakes as best as he can. Infernum is now a much wiser being and much more open-minded. Now, with control over death itself, it is clear that Infernum has done an excellent job in keeping his deadly power in check. He does not interfere with the denizens of the various Universes, nor does he completely turn a blind eye. He, overall, has made an excellent Great Being. Relationships *Angonce, Heremus, and the other Great Beings: Partners, close friends *Mata Nui: Close friend *"Mary": Creator *Xaedan: At the end of the Madness Series, they treat each other as equals. Trivia *Infernum's gunstaff is based on the nunchaku from RWBY. *Many Matoran have heard of the stories and legends surrounding the Grim Reaper. Infernum is, in fact, the basis of the myths. As such, he has often been mislabelled as Death.